Split Spirit
by FurryGoose
Summary: A human like being finds himself in Equestria, with his memory in pieces, what secrets will he discover about himself, and of those he loves?  Rated T for later violence, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Split Spirit

He wakes up to a unpleasant sensation of rushing wind around his body. He opens his eyes, and notices that he happens to be falling. Not good. A strange cone starts to appear around him as he falls, spread eagled. A strange crescent shape of darkness, which proceeds to get darker and darer, larger and larger as he continues his descent to what seems to be his doom.

What he notices before the forces that pound his body drive him in to the abyss of un-consciousness, a large field seems to be coming up to greet him, fast ." Son of a bi-" he is muffled the earthshaking smash of him colliding with the ground, and the cone of darkness evaporating with a crack of thunder.

**Meanwhile, in the city of Canterlot…**

Princess Celestia looks up from the object of her interest, a old, dusty tome.

"Is everything all right your highness?" She looks towards the source of this question, one of her royal guards. "Fetch my sister at once." she calmly orders the ever present guard. "At once your highness" The guard rushes to fulfil his Princesses demand

Once she was alone, she began to ponder. "I hope that this prophecy is just a old mares tale" Her question seemed to echo around the walls of the royal library.

"Sister, you asked for me?" Celestia turned to see her sister, princess Luna, addressing her from across the library. "Yes, I did sister" Celestia nodded to the guard, thanking him for fulfilling his duty, the guard proceeded to bow, and leave the room, shutting the door behind him.

Luna approached her sister. "Is this about-" she was cut off in the middle of her question. "Yes sister, it is about that dark presence you sense, we must leave for Ponyville at once." Celestia stated with a sense of urgency. "So that is where the pulse hit?" Luna questioned, still unsure about the subject.

"Don't worry, my student will be able to handle the situation until we arrive, there is no time to waste, let us go." Celestia told her sister, as she began to lead her out of the library, to go arrange their means of transport.

**Back in Ponyville**

Twilight Sparkle was woken from her slumber by a what seemed to be, a large outburst of magic, but the magic itself she did not recognise.

She quickly brushed her mane, before checking to see if Spike, her number one assistant, was awake. The young dragon was still deep in slumber, and who wouldn't be that this time.

Twilight looked at the wall mounted clock. Twenty past one in the morning, who ever was responsible for this magic, better have a good reason, Twilight thought to herself as she stepped out the door and went to see what the disturbance was caused by.

She was surprised to see all her friends waiting for her outside her home.

Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were all standing there. Applejack actually had her hoof raised, about to knock on the door

"What are you guys doing here?" Twilight whispered, attempting to keep her voice down so she would not wake all those inhabitants of Ponyville who were asleep.

"We were going to go check out the source of that weird noise" Rainbow Dash stated bluntly. "You felt it all to then?" Twilight queried. "Sure did darlin' now lets go!" Applejack said enthusiastically.

Their search led them to a field on the outskirts of town. "I cant seem to find anything!" Rainbow Dash said, frustrated. " Keep it down rainbow!" Twilight pointed at the cyan Pegasus. "Darlings , I honestly don't thing we are going to find anything, so do you mind if I pop back home for my beau-" Rarity was cut off by a excited yell of "Ooh ooh I found something!" Everyone instantly recognised the bubbly voice.

"Where are you Pinkie?" Rainbow yelled, the need to be quiet forgotten.

"Over here silly, and I think you guys need to hurry, because a certain something over here looks very very hurt!" Pinkie replied.

A massive crater stood before them. "How did we miss this!" Rainbow yelled, face-hoofing. "Uh.. A little help over here." a voice raggedly stated. In the centre of the crater, was some strange creature, but it was clearly wounded.

It was leaning against a fallen tree in the centre of the crater, holding its side.

The creatures vision suddenly became full of pink. " Are you all right mister? You look very very hurt it looks like you fell from the sky! Wait, did you fall from the sky because that would explain all the damage and the fact that -" Pinkie was cut off by Twilight.

The entire group eventually entered the 'creatures' field of vision. "What are you and how did you get here?" Twilight queried. "For a start, im a Human, and your all ponies…who can talk…Damn" The human coughed in to his hand, moving it away from his face he then realised that it was covered in blood.

"Oh that's not a good sign." the human said worriedly as he began to slip in to un-consciousness. "Looks like your questions are going to have to wait Twi, we need to get him to the hospital, now!" Applejack said with a sense of urgency. "Alright, lets go, we don't have much time!" Twilight replied, levitating the human with her magic.

The group then began the desperate dash back to town, hoping they will be able to make it in time to save the critically injured human.

**This is my first story, I hope you all like what you have seen so far, if you have anything to say review or drop send me a private message if you have anything to discuss, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Split Spirit

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

**In a medical suite, in Ponyville**

The Magical suspension unit, or M.S.U for short, was the pinnacle of modern medicine in Equestria. It was able to keep ponies in stasis, and slowly heal them thanks to the power of magic and was able to monitor any problems physical or magical.

"Are you sure this will work sister? Luna asked inquisitively.

"If my theory is correct, then yes, it will." Princess Celestia's horn began to glow.

"Take a step back please sister, who knows what could happen once I enter this humans mind."

**In a broken mind...**

Pain , blinding pain on a scale he had never felt before. His eyes opened, and he looked at the surrounding landscape. He stood on a floor of dark ,cracked marble, and surrounding him were three doors.

The first one was plain white, but a white so pure, it almost hurt to look at it, and it ,was for some reason, covered in a large amount of chains. The second door, made of some unknown, dark wood, was standing freely, and also covered in chains. Upon closer inspection, both sets of chains appeared to be rusted.

Suddenly, out of the third door, what seemed to be a portal made of solid light, burst a figure, surrounding by a light even brighter than that of the portal itself. From what he could see, He seemed to recognise the figure from somewhere, but couldn't quite put a finger on it.

Suddenly the light was on him, and surrounding him. Memories flew at him, and other memories, not his. He experienced a vast magnitude of emotions , feelings, and images all at the same times. Memories, events names, places.

But only one question, asked over and over again. What is your name, what is your name, what is your name?

….

My name?

A painting appeared in front of him. It appeared to be of a teenager , who seemed to be about 14 years of age, brown hair, brown eyes, medium build.

Before the light suddenly pulled him to the portal, he felt a name grace his mind. _Feargus_

Unknown the him, the chains on each door, fell to the ground, and shattered in to a million different pieces.

Then the doors opened.

**In the medical room**

Celestia opened her eyes, and the glow of her horn faded.

"Princess, what did you find out?" Celestia turned to the source of the question, only to find it was her faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Who was followed by Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy .

"I found out many things my dear student, for a start its name is-" Celestia was cut of by a tapping noise. Turning towards the source of the noise, she realised it was from the human.

"Just one thing princess, before you proceded to ransack and pillage my mind for information, you could have at least asked first" Feargus stated flatly.

There was a silence in the room.

"Come on guys , why so serious? Its not like I was critically injured and in a coma and now completely fine?" He chuckled to himself.

"Now get me out of this damn thing, this weird stuff is rather irritating."

With a nod of reassurance from the princesses, Twilight pressed the release button for the M.S.U. Feargus stood up, stretched, and then realised that he wasn't wearing any clothes, and realised that he had just shown his genitalia to a group of slightly startled ponies.

"Ah, dammit!" The boy cursed as he rushed around to find something to cover himself up with.

"Stop staring at my body, I know its amazing but its starting to make me feel a bit un comfortable with two members of royalty, and a bunch ponies checking me out, now can you lend a hand and help me out , please? Or do I have to bow first or something?"

As soon as he had managed to clothe himself in what appeared to be a bed sheet, wrapped around the lower half of his body.

"So, Feargus is your name?" Twilight asked.

"Yes indeedy Miss Sparkle, and before you asked about how I know your name, a certain alicorn over there filled me in why she was so rudely rummaging through my mind." Feargus motioned to Celestia,with another chuckle.

"Thanks for filling me in actually , I would have most likely been a lot more confused if I-" Feargus stopped, and suddenly fell to his knees with a cry of pain.

"What's happening ?" Twilight shouted, shocked.

"Back away , things are about to-" Princess Luna was cut off by another scream of pain coming from the poor human.

"My back! Something feels like it- oh damn that hurts!"

The sound of bones cracking filled the air, and a second time, the princesses felt a pulse of dark magic.

"So he is the one!" Luna yelled, staring at the new form which greeted her.

On the floor of the room, lay a human. Strange energies were sparking between his fingers. Pulses of light and dark magic. His eyes were wide open, each iris a different colour, one midnight black, and one shining gold.

And , most surprising of all, the new features which now adorned his back.

Wings.


	3. Chapter 3

Split Spirit

**Chapter 3: Inner Awakening **

This time, he was face down on the cracked marble floor.

"Oh great, not this again" Feargus grumbled as he stood up.

The three doors were still there, but the sets of chains that were on them earlier were no where to be found.

"Back in my mind it seems, I hope that isn't a bad thing" He thought to himself.

"_Oh don't worry, it isn't." _Something said

"Hey, who said that!" Feargus yelled. "Where are you!"

_Im right…. HERE! _The voice yelled, and suddenly, a solid piece of what seemed to be shadow, appeared in front of him. It seemed to be the outline of a human, with a pair of demonic wings on its back.

"_Oh, did I scare you?" _The shadow began to cackle, manically.

"_Well, I suppose I should introduce myself" _The shadow-creature cleared its throat.

"_I….am you!" _

"What!" Feargus shouted in disbelief.

"_Well, partially you. 49% percent of you to be exact!"_

"Wait , forty nine percent? Wouldn't that mean-"

"There's more? Well. There is" A voice cut him off, but not rudely, but as politely as can be when interrupting someone while they are speaking.

"Let me guess, the other forty nine percent." Feargus muttered while walking away from the shadow, towards the source of the noise, the whit door. "Which leaves me as one percent. Wait, how am I , you know, in control?"

"Because you are human" The elegant voice said.

"_And we are not. Simply spirits is all. Spirits… With power." _The shadow creature whispered.

"You know what, nice sounding guy?"

"Yes Feargus?"

"How come, you know, I can't see you, but I can see little dark me over there?" Feargus gestured over to the shadow duplicate.

"If you wish me to take form, then I will."

Something moved out of the white door. Yet again, it had the outline of a human, but this time composed of light, not shadow, and instead of demonic wings, they were the wings of a angel.

"That's a lot better, now I can talk to you easier" Feargus said, a slight smile now starting to grace his features.

"Just to let you know, we can only speak to you like this when you ar unconscious you know" The angel informed Feargus.

"_Yes, but you can draw on our power in the real world" _The shadow said suggestively.

"Speaking of the real world, it is time to return." The angelic figure stated.

"What, already? I just started talking to you, I need answers" Feargus said in desperation, moving forward a step, towards the angelic figure.

"_See ya round, Feargus buddy! Remember, our power is just a thought away!"_

Both figures retreated, and their individual doors shut. The portal suddenly began to pull him back. He tried to resist, but eventually it pulled him in.

He awoke in a bed, but not a hospital one. For a start , it was actually comfy. Which definitely ruled out the hospital. And the pillow and bed seemed to be rather luxurious, and well designed from what he could guess.

Looking to his right, he saw a glass of water, and a bowl of salad on what seemed to be the pony equivalent of a bed stand. Roughly the same thing, just a bit lower.

There were some curtains , but they were drawn , blocking out any chances of sunlight entering the room.

"This food must be for me then." Thinking aloud, he grabbed the bowl and began to demolish his way through the bowl of salad.

"Not bad."

**Third chapter done (Bit of a bad ending , forgive me for that, and also that or this chapters a tad short)**

**Reviews are welcomed, and so is constructive criticism!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Split Spirit

**Chapter 4: Settling In**

Cogs began to click in to place in his mind. After a further analysis of the room, memories placed in to his brain by Celestia began to bring themselves to the fore.

As far as he knew, memory retrieval was a rather annoying subject. Well, that's what it felt like to him anyways. It was like going in to a large library, and not being given a single clue to where each section was.

Eventually, after staring at the lavish décor of the room for a while, his fractured mind brought up the fact that this room most likely belonged to the successful fashion designer, Rarity.

"Better get a move on then" he grumbled to himself and went to climb out of the extremely comfortable bed.

"Must be a goose feather bed if its that comfy" He chuckled as he finally managed to get himself up. ( **Note: Geese are cool, deal with it *puts on shades*)**

Looking down at himself, he was slightly worried, but slightly happy that he was fully clothed. On his legs, were some simple darkish brown trousers, with slight embroidery up the stitching. On his upper body, he wore a shirt, which had small patches for his newfound wings to go though.

"Oh yeah, these things" Feargus spoke aloud, giving his wings a little experimental flap. To him, the wings felt quite muscular, as he was about to open the door, he saw a mirror in the corner of the room, and he couldn't resist the urge to take a peek at himself, with his new additions.

He opened the curtains to bring in some light, but it still seemed dark outside. Feargus then walked back to the mirror, to attempt to take a look in what light the windows being opened had actually brought in.

As he admired himself, he heard some voices.

" _Looking rather dapper there boss, if I wouldn't say so myself." _His shadow-self chuckled in his mind.

"I cant help but agree with shadow there, it's a rather good look" the light voice of angel echoed in his mind.

"Gee, being complimented by the voices in my head, you guys are not figments of my imagination, right?" Feargus joked. He was actually starting to grow fond of these voices.

"_C'mon boss, lets go see where this Rarity pony is at." _Shadow reminded the human, who was still vainly looking at himself in the mirror.

"Thanks for that, wouldn't want to drown in my own vanity" Feargus scoffed at himself, and proceeded to move away from the mirror, and out through the rooms door.

He walked out of what was, he guessed, the guest room, and right in to what would seem to be Rarity's main workspace. Dresses, in various stages of completion , were scattered around the rather large ,luxurious workspace.

Rarity actually spotted him first.

"Its good to see you walking about, how are you feeling?" Rarity asked, walking over to him, pleasantly surprised.

"Thanks, im feeling pretty good actually" Feargus responded, a slight smile gracing his features.

"One question though."

"Yes dear?"

"How'd I end up here?"

"Well, after you fell unconscious, you ended up going in to thrashing fits, and we didn't know if you were awake or not"

"After your fits stopped, we simply placed you back in to the M.S.U and waited. The princesses eventually left, because they had business to attend to."

"Makes sense I suppose, considering they are the princesses and all" He smiled. "Continue please?

"Um, right." Rarity began to look worried.

"Well, what happened after we put you back in , you stayed fine for a hour, and then you kind of….. Broke the M.S.U." Rarity stated.

"Wait, what? I broke it? How?" Feargus yelled , startled.

"Don't yell , Sweetie Belle is asleep!" Rarity scolded.

Again, memories clicked in to space, giving him all the information he need to know.

"Oh, sorry" Feargus lowered his voice. "So I broke it? And who paid for it? And how did I get here?"

"I was getting to that." Rarity smiled "Twilight wrote a letter to the princesses, and they sent enough bits our way to pay for the damages."

Rarity stopped for a second, levitated a needle and thread with her magic, threaded the needle and then began to work on one of the items of clothing in her workspace, and then continued to speak, while stitching.

"Also, the princesses recommended getting you out of the hospital to avoid further damage, so I offered to give you my spare room."

"Oh that is very generous of you, thanks." Feargus smiled, warmed by the fact that some pony he didn't know took him in to her house, and gave him a bed to sleep in.

"Oh its fine, I am the element of generosity after all." Rarity finished off her stitching.

"No seriously Rarity, thanks." he gave the pony a smile. "And considering how dark it is, I think its time you get some sleep."

"Im not ti-" The yawn halfway through her sentence gave her away.

"See, you are tired! C'mon Rarity, you should get some sleep. If you need to work on these outfits, you can do so in the morning."

"Yeah, you are right. See you in the morning Feargus." Rarity smiled and began to walk off.

"Hey, Rarity." Feargus raised his voice the tiniest bit. She turned around.

" My friends can call me Fearg." She smiled.

"Alright then, Fearg, goodnight." she said, putting extra emphasis on the 'Fearg', and then walked out of the room, probably either in to a hallway with stairs, or her room he guessed.

"_Very smooth boss, hitting on a pony"_ Shadow teased him

"I wasn't hitting on her!" he replied with his thoughts.

"Course you weren't" the light voice of the angel rang out in his mind, voice dripping with sarcasm,

"Oh great, your in on this too?" Feargus scowled. "Screw you guys Im going to sleep." Feargus walked back in to his room, and soon as he put his head on the pillow, he found himself drifting off.

**Next Morning**

"Hey, mister" a young voice girls voice became clear. Feargus turned over and vaguely mumbled "Five more minutes"

"GET UP NOW MISTER" the young voice yelled this time, shocking Feargus in to a involuntary, powerful twitch of his wings, which lead him to smack in to the ceiling, and then fall back down on to the bed, fully awake this time.

"_Smooth boss" _Shadow commented.

"Shut up, im not a morning person." Feargus grumbled and stood up.

"Um, hi there, you must be Sweetie Belle. " Feargus smiled awkwardly at the young filly. She smiled back up at him, full of energy.

" Follow me, its time for breakfast!" She yelled, excitedly

" Got any tea?"

**I was going to try to make this chapter a lot longer, but other things popped up sadly. Also, am going away for a week for to go skiing, so if you have any ideas, review or message me.**

**Forgive any mistakes I have made in this one.**

**See you all later!**

**-Goose**


	5. Chapter 5

Split Spirit

**Chapter 5: Plans**

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

**I had a rather good time on my little break to (I went to Austria)**

**Sadly, roughly after I started writing this chapter, I've become fairly ill. Coughing and vomiting and such. BUT I SHALL PERSEVERE. Sorry its taken a bit longer than usual.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Rarity was in the kitchen, finishing off preparing breakfast., when she heard the sound of Sweetie Belles laughter. It always brought a smile to a face when she heard It, and a even bigger smile to realise that Rarity and Sweetie Belle both have found a friend in the winged human.

"Good morning Rarity." Feargus smiled as he entered the room.

"Good morning to you too, please sit down" Rarity smiled. Feargus and Sweetie Belle sat themselves around the breakfast table.

"Breakfast is served!"

She then proceeded to hover three plates, two teacups and a tea pot over the table. Each plate had a daisy sandwich on it, and the tea, which Rarity began to pour for herself and Feargus , seemed to be a herbal one.

As Sweetie Belle dug in to her sandwich with gusto, Rarity began to drum up some conversation.

"So, how did you sleep?" She asked.

"Very well, thanks.." He smiled at her from across the table.

"How about yourself? Also, do I have any other clothes to change in to?" He asked, sipping on his tea.

"I slept very well aswell, thank you, And your other sets of clothes are in the dresser in your room. I only had time to make a few designs, so would you mind modelling me for later? Its nice to have something out of the ordinary to do." She smiled at him from across the table.

"Of course, I do owe you after all." He shot a grin back at her, but for some reason, Rarity seemed a little shocked.

He was about to ask why when a young filly's voice rang out.

"Thank you for my breakfast, im off to play with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, bye!" And with that, the young filly was off.

Turning back to the matter at hand, Feargus questioned Rarity.

"Is there anything wrong, you were fine a minute ago?" He asked.

"Its just…Your teeth, You have sharp teeth for tearing meat, but other teeth like any pony else." She said, slightly worried.

At this time, the Angel thought it would be the right time to help out.

"You're a omnivore, you can eat meat AND vegetables. Your body has somewhat adapted itself to have similar taste to ponies, therefore why you liked the sandwich so much."

"Thanks Angel, life saver" Feargus thought in return, and then proceeded to explain the fact he was a omnivore to the confused fashion pony.

"Im pretty sure Twilight would like to study the fact that your taste is 'changing' so to speak, why don't you go see her at the library?" Rarity raised the question.

They had both finished eating breakfast, and Fearg insisted that he should clean up, but before he could do anything, Rarity had placed all the plates and cups in to the kitchen sink.

"Now I would love to go see Twilight, but I have no idea where the library actually is. Although the princess gave me all the information I could need, she forgot to give me directions." Feargus informed Rarity.

"Well then, I better show you around then!" Rarity happily exclaimed.

"Now come on, lets get moving!"

**In Canterlot Castle**

Princess Luna was awoken by a knocking. She raised her head, to realize that she had managed to doze off while looking through some old spell books. She was surprised that she fell asleep. Usually, the princess does not need to sleep, being able to keep her self energised by her magic alone. The knock came again.

"Come in" Luna groggily answered the knock, giving herself a short spark of magic to energise herself. A guard walked in, carrying a envelope. The guard bowed, then placed the envelope on the princesses desk.

"Princess, there is a letter for you, from Ponyville." the guard informed Luna.

"That's odd." Luna thought to herself. She usually didn't receive many letters, usually from only Fluttershy, and they were monthly letters, talking about interesting things that pop up.. They were both on good terms, considering how the Pegasus had taught her how to control her speech fully, and stopped her from lapsing back in to the old language.

"Thank you for your service, return to your post." Luna thanked the guard.

"Aye princess." The guard bowed, turned around and left the room, shutting the large ebony coloured doors behind him.

Luna turned her attention to the letter. Luna's curiosity was piqued. She opened it, and to her surprise, there was a invite. There where balloons drawn in each corner of the invite, which only meant one thing.

"Pinkie Pie" Luna smiled. She did like Pinkie Pie, the pony was entertaining. A letter from Pinkie Pie only meant one thing. A party. The invite read:

'Princess Luna, you are formally invited to Feargus's super duper surprise welcome to Equestria party! No need for dressing up! Starts; Friday night at 7Pm ends… WHENEVER!

PS It would be cool if you could come because you were one of the first few to see him in Equestria ever!'

Luna smiled when she thought about Feargus's reaction to the surprise. The winged being had been on her mind a lot recently, and she didn't know why. Maybe because he was getting used to Equestria, like she had to after her banishment. But there was something else she could not quite put her hoof on. She sensed… Something within him.

Luna snapped out of her trance. It was Thursday, which meant the party was tomorrow. She couldn't wait to blow off some steam, and get to know Feargus better.

**Back in Ponyville**

"-And this is the library." Rarity informed the slightly confused human. Feargus had been to sugarcube corner, Fluttershy's home, Applejacks stall . Had been shown the rough location of Rainbows cloud home, the town hall, the school and other important land would not show him Apple Family Acres because it might 'ruin her coat' she said.

"Feargus you look confused, is something up?" Rarity questioned.

"No, I've got everything down , but I don't see a library, I see a tree. With windows." The human stated, confusion clear in his voice.

"Oh yes, its also Twilights home" Rarity said, with a smile.

"The irony of a library full of books inside a tree, oh my." Feargus face palmed. "Well, we should go see if Twilights in, and talk about my whole taste-and-body- adapting-to-diet thing."

Rarity replied with a nod, and knocked on the door. Twilight opened the door a few seconds later.

"Rarity? Feargus? What are you two doing here?" Twilight asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"We have a question to ask, mind if we come in?" Feargus said.

"Sure, make yourself at home." Twilight responded, flashing a smile.

A small creature began to walk out of, what Feargus guessed, was Twilights kitchen. He had not met this young creature, but he knew him instantly. Spike, Twilights No1 assistants, who was also a dragon. A very young one at that. "Twilight who are you speaking t- oh high Rarity" Spikes voice changed from a slightly cranky vice to that of complete adoration. The young dragon then saw some strange creature next to her.

"Ahhh! Winged zombie! I'll save you Rarity!" Spike yelled. The Dragon attempted to run over to seemingly try and attack Feargus, but he tripped on a book.

The ponies and Feargus all bursted in to laughter at the sight of the clumsy dragon. Because of the laughter, Spike deemed him 'safe'.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding….Feargus isn't it? Twilight mentioned a little about you. Sorry that I thought you were a zombie…and that you might try to eat Rarity." Spike awkwardly whispered.

"Its fine , we all make mistakes" The human smiled at the young dragon. And reached out his hand towards him

"Im Spike, pleased to meet you." He smiled as he took the offered hand, and shook it.

"Now, Twilight, the reason im here is to ask if you can do a check-up on me. My taste seems to be…Adapting, so to speak." Feargus told the unicorn. "Any ideas?"

"Hmmmm." Twilight paced around the room for a few seconds.

"I got it!" She yelled with excitement, shocking everyone.

"Stand still for a moment please, this wont hurt." Twilight smiled awkwardly. "Well, at least in theory it shouldn't."

Twilights horn began to glow, and Feargus felt the two presences in his mind hide, as he was plagued with a ticklish sensation.. The fact that the spirits where hiding from this spell brought up a other subject, should he tell Everypony about Angel and Shadow?

"Done, I should have the results tomorrow night. Be here at.." Twilight paused, thinking." Be here at Seven Pm tomorrow night?" The purple unicorn instructed.

"Okay, Seven pm it is! Thank you very much." Feargus smiled and began to walk out. "Back to the Boutique Rarity?" He questioned.

"Of course, lets go home for the night." Rarity agreed.

If Feargus had turned around, he would have seen he smiles on Everypony's, and dragon's, faces. But he didn't. Spike opened the door for them.

"Spike you are such a gentle dragon" Rarity responded to Spikes actions. And gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to lose focus.

"Its fine, Rarity" spike droned, like he was brainwashed. Feargus sensed the affection he had for Rarity, and since he liked spike, he'd try and send a few tips his way.

The walk back to the boutique went without incident. When they arrived, there was a note from Sweetie Belle. ' Dear Big sis, and Feargus , Im Sleeping over at Scootaloo's, be back in the morning' the note was written hastily, and a love heart was drawn at the bottom.

A angelic and dark voice went both in unison " D'awwwwww"

"I wouldn't think you'd find this cute shadow." Fearg thought. Aloud.

"Angel maybe, you Shadow? Not so much."

"_Hey, Im allowed to be soft to, when time allows it. Now stop being witty and sleep. We've got some stuff to do tomorrow." _Shadow instructed.

"Well, Im off to bed Rarity, im not hungry so I won't be needing dinner, goodnight!" And with that , the human was off. Rarity smiled, and went over to work on a few orders, before making herself a small meal. And then, at long last, she went off to sleep.

**Outside of Ponyville…**

It was midnight.

Two dark fluttering orbs tore away through the barriers of reality, from the exact point where a certain being did not so long ago. The rift created fully sealed shut behind them.

The orbs floated around for a while. And then both moved in the same direction. Towards the Everfree forest. They leading orb, the darkest, stopped. The one following it, fairly dark itself, but not as much as the one it followed, stopped aswell, the orbs communicated with each other.

"I will go prepare the gateway." The darkest orb hissed to it brethren. "Find a way to awaken him, guide him to the gateway. Expose your true form, perish if you must! But bring him there. I will be occupied beginning the ritual. If you fail, it will be a unfortunate set back for me having to spend power to attract him.. Do not fail me. You know who will be most…Displeased if his plan does not come to fruition." The darker of the two orbs began to float off deeper in to the forest, beyond where anypony, or anything has ever been before in untold millennia.

The other orb surveyed the forest around it. And began its search to find instruments to bend to its will, and make its thralls. To work to awaken his master. To bring things back to the way they once where.

To bring back the most powerful leader the vicious hordes had.

To bring back the chosen of Hell.

To bring back the ultimate being of darkness.

To begin the war anew.

To bring back Fear.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN **

**What does the scouter say about the word level? **

**Its over two thousaaaaaaaand!**

***ahem* **

**Yes that final part of this chapter is the beginning of the main story arc , more will be said in the chapters ahead as I smooth it all out.**

**Sorry for the lateness guys, sickness yadda yadda yadda.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated!**

**-Goose**


	6. Chapter 6

Split Spirit

**Chapter 6: Party Time**

**I'M STILL ALIVE! Sorry for lack of uploads, school has been getting in the way -_-**

**Thought that I'd let you all know, I will be using time skips in this story. For example, this chapter begins in the afternoon, instead of the morning, or continuing on from where I left off. **

**There be alcohol in this chapter.**

**Ponyville**

**The next day, at 4:00 Pm, the Spa**

It started with a simple tidy up really. What was meant to be a quick wash, somehow turned it in to full blown spa treatment. But now, he had somepony massaging and conditioning his feathers, after being forcibly dunked in a mud bath, on order of Rarity. As he was lying down on a massage bed, his peaceful session was interrupted.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and the sound of many things breaking and ponies saying things like " Watch it Derpy!" and a vast variety of other phrases, not in a mean way, but showing annoyance and affection at the same time. Then, Ponyville's favourite mail mare burst through the door.

"Mr. Feargus?" The mail mare questioned.

"Over here!" He motioned the mail mare to come over to him.

"What do you need me for, Miss…" Feargus asked.

The Pegasus smiled.

"My name is Ditzy Doo, but Everypony calls me Derpy Hooves." She reached in to her satchel, and pulled out a notepad and a quill. "This is from Rarity, once you've drawn what you want, I'll take the notepad back to her."

Feargus took the offered notepad, and inspected it for a short amount of time. It was a plain white notepad, and it seemed remarkably new. Opening it up, he saw a quick note scribbled by Rarity, which re-iterated what he had just been told by the infamous Derpy Hooves, but it was a bit more specific. He also had to go pick up some wine for her, because she had forgotten to receive her order last time she went out around town. There were directions to the shop aswell.

Feargus looked up from the notepad, and asked for a inkwell.

"Didn't need me to tell you what to do this time, your learning quickly." Angel snidely remarked, safe from a rebuttal since he was deep inside his sub-consciousness.

"_They grow up so fast." _Shadow implied, and to further insult him, he said it with a tearful voice, and then began to pretend that he was bawling his eyes out. Or the spirit equivalent of eyes.

" As soon as I find a way to shut you both up, im doing it." Feargus thought back in return. It worked. Feargus turned down to the notepad, and realized he had the exact thing In mind. While he was drawing his ideal set of clothing, he realized that the ponies continued with the massaging and conditioning of his wings. They were good. Once his drawing was finished, he handed it back to patient mail-mare.

"Thanks Ditzy." Feargus spoke with a smile, handing back the notepad.

"Anytime, its my job after all!" And with that, the mail mare was gone, leaving yet another stream of calamity in her wake. Feargus stood up, and thanked the ponies for doing such a wonderful job with his treatment so far.

Feargus then simply put his head down on the soft pillow, and let the ponies work their magic.

**Ponyville**

**6:00 PM**

"At least I have a good memory, if not by now I would have probably walked in a massive circle for a few times" He spoke aloud, hands In his pockets as he walked through the streets. By know, word had gotten put about him. And ,luckily, most ponies didn't stare with wide eys at him. Just the occasional glance.

Feargus didn't mind, it was good to know that ponies where starting to get used to him.

" Then turn in to the next street, first shop on the left. Ah, here we are."

He had arrived outside a small shop. On the glass next to the door it stated that it was ' Red's Wine Emporium'. The writing seemed old, but apart from that, the shop was in rather good condition.

Opening the door, and only having to duck slightly to enter, a little chime sounded.

"Be with you in a second" a voice echoed from the back of the shop in a strange accent.

" _French , if your curious." _Shadow took the liberty of informing him, in a slightly patronizing tone.

"Thank you, O' wise one" He said in return. He regretted saying it out loud.

"Hello, and er, welcome to my little emporium, my slice of heaven non? Magnifique, is it not?" **(A/N Meant to be French, but cant do the accents for the letters on my stone-age computer. ABGHKJLIF *nerd rage over*) **

The shopkeepers brown eyes seemed to go slightly glazed over for a few seconds, the he snapped back in to reality. "Oh silly me, look at me, going off already, I must be boring you half to death non?" the unicorn laughed a little.

Feargus got a better look at him. The pony in front of him was a unicorn and had a light red coat, and a black mane , which he greased back over his head And a horn the same colour of his coat. All complimented by a tiny black, twizzly moustache.

"Hurry up and get the wine, so we can get out of here already. I think I might feel like surrendering to Shadow's horrible banter if we stay any longer." Angel said, quick and to the point.

"_My banter isn't that bad now, is it? He cant even hear us speaking half the time, so don't let him judge!" _

The spirits where cut off from continuing any further by Feargus trying to get what he came for.

" I have come to pick up a wine order for a friend." Feargus told the unicorn before him. He then realised he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"The name is Feargus by the way, and the order is Rarity's."

The shop-keeper in front of him regarded him with wary eyes until he mentioned Rarity.

"Oui, of course! She must be busy if she cannot stop by and see her old friend Red, non?" Red trotted off behind the counter of the store, past a few shelves filled with various bottles. Most of them were wines, but it seemed that he kept stronger brews and special requests behind the counter.

"And here is Miss Rarity's package, all ready prepared and packed, see? Levitating a bottle over to him, and proceeding to place it in a fancy container, and then handing it too him in a bag.

"Oh, she has already paid ahead, so you don't have to worry about giving me any bits." The unicorn chuckled.

" Now, next time you see here, please tell her I have some new stock in? I have a old favourite of hers, Zebra brewed champagne no less!" He began.

Feargus left the shop before the unicorn could continue to bombard him with more information.

**The Carousel Boutique**

**6:30 PM**

"Rarity im ba-" He stopped mid sentence. "Well you have certainly been busy haven't you!" Feargus continued, with a slight hint of awe in his voice.

He was completely enraptured by what was. It faintly resembled a scruffy drawing he did earlier that day, but it was In no way scruffy. On a freshly made mannequin in front of him, stood the attire of his dreams.

A large duster coat, made of some a black material, almost like leather was the outermost layer. Underneath, was a hoof-stitched shirt the colour of night, with ivory-white buttons, and a set of black trousers. To top it all off, there was a white cravat. **(A/N If you don't know what a cravat is, Google it)**

Feargus was drooling slightly at the sight of it. He would of probably continued to drool and stare in awe at the masterpiece, but luckily, Rarity interrupted his reverie.

"Are you going to try it on?" Rarity asked. Feargus proceed to fully snap out of his trance.

"Of course, here is the wine, by the way. " Rarity levitated the wine out of his hand. Feargus then instantly rushed to take the clothes, and then realised taking the whole thing would be quicker. He then took the mannequin back up to his room so he could change.

He rushed in to his room, shut his door, and took of his clothes, and hastily threw them in a pile on his bed , he'd have time to sort them out later.

After he was fully dressed he realised that while the shirt had holes for his wings, the duster didn't. To combat this, he simply folded his wings in against his body. It worked. After gawking at himself in the mirror for a fair amount of time, he went down to show Rarity the final product.

"Oh you look absolutely fabulous darling, one of my best pieces of work if I didn't say so myself." Rarity smiled at him, the suddenly she was shocked.

"Oh dear, we need to go to Twilights for your surpri- scientific results!" She smiled awkwardly. Feargus glanced at her for a second, and then dropped it. He did need to go pick up his results from Twilight anyways.

"Lets get a move on then!"

**Ponyville Library**

**7:01 PM**

Feargus' knock on the door was answered by a simple response from Twilight.

"Im in the basement , come in! I have your results down here!"

Twilight called up. Rarity pointed at the door which led to the basement.

" Well go on then." Rarity encouraged him. Feargus opened the door, and began to walk down the steps leading down.

"Uhh Twi? It's a bit dark in here." His voice echoed slightly. Suddenly, he was blinded by light and confetti, not to mention almost deafened by a large number of ponies yelling simultaneously.

"SURPRISE!"

Feargus stared around at Everypony in the room, amazed that they would actually throw him a party.

"You guys threw me a surprise party?" He asked, with sheer happiness easily detectable in his voice. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie materialized out of no-where in front of him.

"Of course we did! Its your welcome to Equestria super-duper-party? Where you surprised? Where ya?" Pinkie asked.

"Surprised is a bit of a understatement." Feargus smiled at pinkie, who was satisfied with this, and then decided that would be the best time to bounce off the to the table where the cupcakes where located.

After getting acquainted with most of the ponies who where at the party, Feargus got a bit thirsty. He saw rainbow dash with a glass of something, so he thought it would be best to go over to her.

" Rainbow, anywhere I can get a drink?" He asked the rainbow maned Pegasus.

"The drink table is over there" she pointed to the table at the other side of the room. "But you can have mine if your thirsty." she smiled, and passed him her drink, a colourless liquid which he thought was water.

"Thanks." Feargus replied, and knocked it back. It tasted a little bit different, but he really didn't mind. But, Rainbow had a look of complete awe on her face.

" What? Did I do something wrong?" Feargus asked, worriedly. Rainbow shook her head.

"Oh no, it just you downed a whole glass of straight vodka, and had no second thoughts about it!" she exclaimed.

"Vodka?" He said aloud, and looked at the glass. He was then reminded of something.

" Rainbow, back in a moment, need to go speak to Twi." He then walked off in search of her. He found her with Princess Luna, and they were both chatting casually.

"Princess, Twi." Feargus greeted them both. From the look of it, he could tell that they both had drank a little bit. They were lucky the young fillies and colts went away a while ago.

" Please, call me Luna" the alicorn giggled.

"Hey Feargus, what do you wanna talk about?" Twilight asked, taking a sip out of the glass levitated by her magic, which seemed to be a wine of some kind.

"What about those test results? Considering How I just downed a straight glass of vodka like it was water.

"_That's my boy" _Shadow quickly put in, before coiling back In to his sub conscious.

"Oh really? Well , from what I have gathered, all your organs are enhanced with magic! You can digest anything so it seems, and you can also drink a lot more than the average pony." She explained.

At the drink more part, Luna became interested, floated over a bottle filled with a very strong drink , and two shot glasses, and placed them on a nearby table.

"The fun has been doubled! Feargus, partake in these shots with me." While bursting in to a fit of giggles, Luna then poured the extremely potent, un-named alcohol in to the shot glasses. Feargus took up her offer, and knocked back the shot. He smiled at Luna.

"This is going to be fun!" He yelled, then picked up the bottle , and proceeded to chug its contents,

.

**Sorry for lack of uploads, school and whatnot. Next chapter there will be a fight! Keep reading and reviewing! **

**-Goose**


	7. Chapter 7

Split Spirit

**Chapter 7: The First of Many**

**Fighting and swearing in this chapter, be warned mortals*plot hint*.**

He was somewhere comfortable at least, he could guess that much. He heard some talking, but he couldn't actually tell who it was. Feargus had second thoughts about drinking all of that strange alcohol with Luna. At least, what he remembered of it was fun.

His recollection of the entire night wasn't fully complete. After the drinking contest with Luna, his memories started to become muddled.

Suddenly, he heard a sharp intake of breath, a slight ruffling of feathers and sadly, the loss of his comfortable bed.

Feargus opened his eyes, and was fairly shocked at what he saw. Luna, princess of the night and one of the most powerful beings in Equestria, was lying on top of him, covered by his wings, while hers seemed to be standing on edge.

They made eye contact, and Luna began to blush heavily.

"What's all the blushing for Luna?" He asked the princess who, almost reluctantly, took herself out of the embrace of his wings, and off Feargus all together.

"Im going to go get something to help with our hangovers, I'll be back" she groaned, obviously feeling the full affects of whatever they drank last night.

Feargus then realised that he , and Luna, slept on a piece of furniture, a sofa , that had been moved in to the basement for his party. Looking around, he saw overturned tables, and empty bottles of different alcoholic drinks everywhere.

He looked back at the sofa he slept on, and realised behind him was a very large number of empty bottles.

"I'm pretty sure I'm meant to get a hangover or something after drinking that much booze? If Luna has one ,then I should be a lot worse off." as soon as he said it , he regretted it. As almost as if thinking about it called it in to existence. What little light there was became almost unbearably bright, and a massive pounding headache starting to chip away at his sanity.

Luckily, he could hear Luna coming back. Hopefully with a remedy for his hangover. Luna came back to the sofa with two glasses of a foul smelling, gooey looking liquid. He was about to ask what was in the 'concoction' but he could guess from the look on Luna's face, he would be better off without knowing.

She floated one of the glasses over to him, and he took it , and drank it instantly. His headache went, but he was left with a small problem after that.

"What the? What is in that? It tastes like sewage water and thousand year old food , eugh!" he yelled and retched slightly, coughing a little bit.

"Luna, remind me never to drink so much again, whatever that is tasted absolutely horrible."

Luna looked at him, and broke at laughing. After her fit of giggles was over, she drank her hangover cure without a second though.

"Im used to these drinks" she smiled, while Feargus stood there, attempting to recover his wits after seeing Luna not giving off any reaction to the drink at all.

Suddenly, there was a series of loud crashes and bangs from upstairs, and they heard Twilight call out for them.

"Luna! Feargus! Get up here! We need your help with something! Ponies are in danger I've already teleported spike over to tell Celestia, I had not time for a letter, now hurry!" She shouted down from the basement door.

Luna levitated Feargus' duster over to him, he put it on, and with that, they were following Twilight in a mad dash towards the town limits.

There was a large gathering off ponies, all looking scared , all pointing towards a dust cloud that was coming from the Everfree forest.

"Can anypony see anything?" Looking up to the source of the noise, it was rainbow dash, hovering in the air as if she was trying to get a better look.

"I cant see nothing' either sugarcube." Applejack's reassuring voice projected clearly, despite the number of panicking ponies.

"Ummmm… I don't see anything either… sorry" Fluttershy whispered, hiding behind her mane, slightly scared because of the amount of ponies.

"I don't know about you guys but I see a really large dust cloud!" Pinkie shotued, despite the gravity of the situation, still had a extremely upbeat tone to her voice. Twilight turned to Feargus who was just standing there, staring off at the ever closer cloud.

"Feargus, can you see anything?" Twilight asked. Everypony then proceed to look at the human.

"Get Everypony out of here, and back in to town, tell them to lock their doors until I say otherwise, understood?" His voice was completely serious, and almost devoid off all devotion.

He then proceed to flex his wings, causing his duster to fall off.

"Twilight, Luna, stay here in case in what Im doing is going to backfire in any way."

"Wait!" Luna yelled. Feargus stopped in mid air.

"Yes?"

"What's coming? Why does everyone have to go hide in their homes?"

"Its simple Luna, every animal in the Everfree forest is coming this way. Im going to go stop them before they try to lay a claw on anypony."

Feargus continued his flight towards the dust cloud, which now similar shapes were starting to form. Manticores, timber wolves, cockatrices, all charging towards Ponyville

"Wait, how is he going to stop them?" Rarity raised the question. Applejack and Pinkie were gently herding Everypony back to town.

"We'll be right back out once we help everyone else darlin' , go on ahead!" Applejack cried.

"Yeah!" Pinkie laughed , despite the gravity of the situation.

" We'll be right behind you!"

And with that, everypony was racing off after Feargus.

"Damn, that's a lot of animals!" Feargus spoke. He was close enough to the horde of creatures to perfectly see them. Timber wolves, Manticores, cockatrices. Every single animal that lurked in the Everfree was charging at him, intent on wreaking havoc.

He had flown his way over, much faster than Rainbow dash could have managed. Not really being a experienced flier, he guessed it was adrenaline which gave him the skill.

A realisation hit him. If he didn't stop these bloodthirsty animals here, they'd go on to Ponyville.

"I'll be damned if im going to let that happen!" He snarled. Suddenly , he was struck by a strange sensation all over his body. A slight tingling at first, then it built up so it felt like there was a inferno underneath his skin.

"Let it out!" Angel cried from his thoughts.

He simply agreed, he didn't have time to question it, and proceeded to heed the advice of the spirit.

The energy seemed to flow to his hands, and built up in a burning crescendo. Sparks of white light flew in between his hands. Within seconds, his palms were engulfed in a white light, and energy sparked at the tips of his wings.

Then, he let it out. He forced it out through his palms, and it grew in to a ever expanding wall of solid ,cleansing, light. And it was going straight towards the creatures of the Everfree. It had the impact of a tidal wave, al of the animals fell back, and looked around, confused. All of the timber wolves, a large pack of two-hundred or so, split off from the horde under the lead of a larger wolf, clearly the alpha.

The pack of wolves was followed by a few cockatrices. And all that was left out of the inhabitants of the Everfree were a few Manticores, ten at most.

Then , the Manticores had become enraged again, and began to charge towards the winged being.

"_My turn" _Shadow cackled.

" _My power can do whatever you want, let it be what you wish to be." _

Power, overwhelming power began to flood through his veins again. Knowing what he needed to do, he let it build up. The energy in him spiked again, flaring on his wings and turning the edging wings lethally coated in a dark haze.

With a another cry, he casted his rage towards the Manticores. He only wanted to pacify them, not kill them. It was like a artificial night. Another rising wall of magic, this time not light, but as dark as the deepest abyssal pit. The Manticores froze in place, and immediately turned to stone. The wall receded, creating a dark mist all over the ground in a area around the Manticores, and Feargus. He then collapsed on to his knees, folded his wings, and looked at his hands, which were still sheathed in a dark aura.

"W-what am I?" He stammered, questioning himself. The sound of wings could be slightly heard in the distance.

Then, applause was heard. The sound of metal on metal. A rather annoying, clinking, sound.

"Oh well done lord, oh very well done." a strange, sly tone reached out through the mist.

"What? Lord? What the hell are you talking about!" Feargus barked, his short rest over.

"Its funny you say that actually…" The voice trailed off. Then, a orb appeared in front of him, the same colour of dark surrounding him.

"Boo!" the orb went. "Oh? You don't recognise me? Well, let me help you remember. Its not often your forget Vile, the lord of insanity.." The orb began to speak. The orb of darkness condensed, and turned in to a bipedal figure, and then place one if its metallic hands over his face.

Feargus began to scream.

A loud, painful yell of agony echoed over to Luna ,Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash

"Oh my.." Fluttershy squeaked, much , much quieter than usual at the sound.

"We need to hurry! Rainbow, Fluttershy, fly ahead as fast as you can!" Luna instructed, keeping calm. She turned to Twilight.

"Twilight, you know how taxing it is to teleport one pony, let alone three. We well both partake in this spell, sadly, I doubt Rarity knows the complex spell of teleportation."

Normally, Rarity would not have suffered this insult towards her magical skill, but she knew she couldn't. And besides, at this moment, there were more pressing matters.

In a blinding flash, they teleported towards Feargus' rough location. When they arrived, they saw Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were already there. They were standing on the ground, staring at the figure that was holding Feargus in place.

Then, Feargus reached out, and removed the metal claws from his face.

"No.." Feargus whispered softly. After removing Vile's hands from his face, he realised they were not hands, but elongated claws, made out of some silver metal.

The being himself was more terrifying. What stood before him seemed to be human like him, but taller, he couldn't tell if it was male or female. Vile was clad in a jesters outfit, in a checkerboard pattern .On it's head, a jesters hat made of he same pattern, but the bells were made of bone. What kind of bone, he couldn't tell. On its face, it wore a mask, one side twisted in to a grotesque smile, the other in to a look of sadness, made out of the same material as the claws. The eye sockets were empty.

"Oh I can't wait to introduce myself to your friends." The jester whispered menacingly., and lengthened his claws some her, they were longer, and so much sharper. With a flick of his wrists the claws became serrated. Feargus looked up from the ground to see all his friends, standing there, gazing at him, all standing still.

"You will not touch them!" Feargus launched himself of off the ground, and became covered in the dark aura again, and with that, he reeled back and punched the jester in the ribs. Hard.

The magic dispelled, causing the demon to go launching through the air.

Feargus snarled, and then condensed the shadow around himself, and then, the shadows burst in to motion, racing in front of Vile, who was flying through the air.

Feargus reappeared, and kicked the still-moving demon upwards in to the air. Feargus than flapped his wings, and shot in to the sky, like a bullet out of a gun.

He intercepted Vile, and grabbed hold of it, and began crashing back to the ground. Vile began to slash at Feargus, cutting his body a few times, but not realising his hold. The magic was protecting him, but not for long.

"I dare you to try and harm these ponies! I FUCKING DARE YOU!"

He yelled, his voice taking on anew character, a much sinister darker tone. A much deeper, voice that oozed lethality.

They crashed back in to the ground with a large dust cloud, creating a small crater. Before the dust had cleared, Feargus, enraged ,jumped upon the fallen form and began to beat him viciously, driving blow after blow in to its body, further deepening the crater.

"YOU COME HERE AND EXPECT ME TO JUST WALK BACK THERE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED! SO I CAN CAUSE MORE DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! NO!" He punctuated each word with a punch, and the occasional kick.

Feargus launched the demon lord out of the crater, and it landed neatly on the lip of it. It stumbled, and began to laugh.

"Oh good show, but you cant beat me without your precious weapons!" Vile cackled, a dark ooze leaking out of the cracks in its mask. Its clothes didn't tear, but they did crack. And the slow moving darkness that passed for the demons blood was flowing freely.

The claws had shrunk back to their normal size, and had a dew drops of the crimson fluid that was Feargus' lifeblood on them. The mask was scratch free.

"Without your little magic pea shooters, your nothing!" Vile yelled. Desperately trying to stand.

"Feargus…" a reassuring voice whispered in his mind.

"Angel?" Feargus thought back. Time had seemingly stopped. The dust and debris was all still frozen in mid air. The looks of shock on everypony's faces were frozen still. Vile was frozen, in the middle of standing up.

"_Time for us to stop talking, and get shooting." _Shadow huffed.

"We were brought to this reality with you along with three other things. Your bastion, your scythe, and us."

" _We are part of you. You invested so much in to us we became attached to your very spirit."_

"Don't worry, while we wont be able to talk anymore, we will still be able to help."

Slowly, time began to un freeze. Everything began to move in slow, slow motion. As time began to unfreeze, and as Angel and Shadow began to detach themselves from his mind, he experience all of his memories at one time.

Majority of them all were violent, dark memories.

"_They may not accept you for who you are at first, but they will eventually, they will need you. But, remember how caring they all are." _

"Now, I believe we have a rebellious vassal to slay?" Angel remarked.

The voices went, the weapons came.

" THEN WHAT ARE THESE BITCH!"

Feargus yelled, raising his hands.

In his left, a flintlock pistol made of white ivory, with gold etching all around, and a elaborately carved hilt, bladed hilt.

_Angel_

In his right hand, a pistol with four separate barrels. The ends of the barrels were spiked, and chains dangled off the ebony coloured weapon.

_Shadow._

Feargus pulled the triggers. The weapons were heavily enchanted, so no reloading was need. Just point and shoot.

A dense ball of light magic gracefully flew out of the mouth of angel, and a large glob of darkness was vomited up from the depths of shadow.

They both struck the insane demon lord in the chest, knocking him back to the ground.

Feargus shadow-lunged over, turning himself in to the ball of shadow, and reappearing over the jester. He turned to Luna, Twilight , Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and the recently arrived Pinkie and Applejack.

"Look away. Please" Without waiting for a response, Feargus porccede to violently and brutally shoved his flintlock pistols in to the chest of the mad jester, and lifted it up in to he air.

"More will come. Lord Arkane is already here, working on opening a gateway." Vile rasped.

"I am but the first of many, you know that lord F-"

"Don't call me that, foul demon." Feargus hissed.

"I no longer wish to my associate myself as that being. Now, prepare to die." Snarling, Feargus ripped the guns out its chest, spilling a black ichors al over the ground, and punched his hands in to the spaces the barrels of his weapons recently were.

The doomed demon desperately scratched at Feargus with is claws, slashing open his shirt and cutting his chest.

"THOU ART BANISHED!" Feargus yelled, and tore Vile in half with brute strength alone.

The Mask and claws fell to the ground, while the black ichor drenching Feargus in a foul rain slowly began to disappear in to a fine mist.

Feargus fell to his knees, and looked up to see Luna and Twilight , and everypony else to be looking at him. They all had a look of fear in their eyes. But Luna, also something else. Sadness.

He knew what they were going to ask.

"Yes , I have my full memory back. Short or long version?"

"Short." Luna whispered.

Feargus took a breath, and braced himself. Before he began, a bright light interrupted him, and Celestia , with Spike, stood in its place. She looked around and was about to speak, shocked by the scene before her, before stopping herself, realising that she should simply let Feargus speak.

"I have many names, from many culture. And considering how I am substantially older than I look. Much, much older. You might even have a name for me here. I've probably already been here once. A few millennia ago. Possibly more."

A gasp emerged from Everypony present.

He chuckled, before he was slowly engulfed I a white light.

"I am regarded of Lord over the darkest plane of existence. Master to those who know how to do nothing but sin, and kill."

"I am Lord Fear, the grim Reaper, last of the humans , who are the utmost evil life has ever seen. And while this form has served me well, I think its time I changed. Maybe I'll grow up a little bit?"

"But, considering how I just saved Ponyville, and possibly all of Equestria, from a painful death, you could let me off?"

**Sudden plot twist, I know. Probably didn't pull it off well but meh, my schoolwork has been getting in the way.**

**I will try to upload whenever I can, but considering how this is one of my most important years at school and, sorry guys, school comes first.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!**

**-Goose**


	8. Chapter 8

Split Spirit

**Chapter 8: Knocked Down a Notch**

**SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY**

**Schoolwork and a major case of writers block. *grumbles***

**Here dat chapter, at last.**

At first, he only heard things. A snippet of conversation here and there, the relaxing symphony of birdsong, or the stoic voices of guards. It was mostly guards.

Two voices out of the haze rang out in particular.

"- Listen, to me sister ,it would be best for everypony if we simply placed him in the dungeon, it would be much more-"

"Sister, are you mad! Not only would the conditions down there possibly interfere with his changes, it may only succeed in angering him! Besides, If he would have wished to do something bad, he would have done it by now! Considering he just put his own life on the line-"

"You saw his memories! You saw what he did!"

"That was not him! He would never do something like that…" He heard sobbing, and then a patter of hooves and a door slamming shut.

Sound faded. Vision returned.

Feargus looked up from the bed he was lying on. He was wearing nothing, he seemed to have been stripped of his clothing by the ponies. Again.

The room he was in was fairly comfortable. Admittedly, the door seemed to be made out of a metal of some kind, but that was probably just a precaution. He was the lord of death after all. There were windows, but they were too small for him to attempt anything with.

After quickly searching around his room, he found a door which led to a shower room. Hopefully, a shower would help him get rid of the aches he felt all over his body.

After standing underneath the flowing hot water for a very long time, he dried himself off, and with a towel round his torso , looked at himself in the mirror.

"So this is my new form then?" Feargus whispered to himself, looking at himself in the mirror.

He was taller than he was in his 'young form'. Now, he was about 5ft 9, and his wings had grown larger, but they still fitted neatly on to his back, and were easily wrapped around himself.

Looking down at himself, he noticed other things too. All his muscles were more toned, and there was a mass scars on his chest, thanks to that demonic creature, Vile. After he felt around, he realised there were no more gaps between his ribs, the bone seemed to have formed together and made a protective cocoon around his organs. He didn't even know if all his organs were even there.

He began to inspect his face a bit more. There were a few changes. For a start, his hair was pitch black. And his teeth had taken on a sharper look. It wasn't a mouth full of canines, but his teeth were now mostly fang like in appearance.

"Dammit, where are my clothes? I changed with them.. Hang on."

Feargus closed his eyes, and tried to summon up some magic. It seemed like Celestia had put some wards down which limited his magic capabilities, and they seemed to be strong. Almost, too strong.

Deciding to not make the princess panic by attempting to eliminate her wards, he used what magic he could summon up, which was still a considerable amount, and he let it form around him. All without blowing through the wards.

A artificial gust of wind was created in the room, not a very strong one though, and it was centre around the naked being in the centre. As soon as it began it was over. Feargus stood there, fully clothed. And it seemed now that his wings were able to phase through his clothing entirely.

"Well, the princess's have most likely taken my guns, and the claws and mask.."

With this, Feargus attempted to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

It was most likely barred and locked from the other side. He had to find a alternative.

Looking at the small crack under the door, a smile crept across his face.

"Time to go exploring!" he said aloud, and rather smugly. And with that, he changed himself in to a flicker of shadow, and was gone.

Feargus was sitting on a chandelier , high in the roof throne room. At the time, the princesses seemed to be in a conference with some high-ranking unicorn it seemed, discussing military matters.

"Never new these ponies had armed forces." Feargus whispered, and let a small chuckle escape his lips.

Luckily, the throne room was only lightly guarded on the assumption that nothing would get past the gates, and because of this, he had managed to sneak in without notice easily. Shrinking his shadow form to the smallest it could be, he slid under the door, and glided up to the ceiling, and changed back to his regular self on the chandelier.

Sitting on the chandelier eventually got boring, and he was getting hungry. The amount of magic it took to sustain himself without food was large..

He spotted a bowl of apples next to Luna, and he remembered that most unicorns used levitation to lift up food or other objects. He hadn't tried levitation before, but the concepts seemed fairly simple, and it didn't seem to consume much magic, from what he guessed, it was used in everyday life.

He focused his magic, and began to levitate the apple towards him. Celestia, Luna and the unicorn were all staring at it. He continued to levitate the apple up towards himself. Eventually, he grabbed it, and then began to eat it, as loudly as possible.

"Who is up there! Show yourself!" The unicorn demanded. It seemed that he was trying to sound threatening, but it really wasn't working.

"If you insist then." Feargus huffed in a playful manner. With that, he jumped of the chandelier, and gracefully glided down with the use of his wings.

Feargus looked towards the princesses, and knelt.

"Princesses." he said in a respectful tone. He then rose , and enjoyed the look of shock on their faces.

"I take it you didn't expect me to get up? Oh, and Celestia? Where did you learn these wards? They show a understanding of magic I wouldn't expect out of any living thing here. Also, regarding my… Trinkets, I request you unseal the shield you have placed around them. Your mages wouldn't be able to understand them If they try."

"Oh and…." Feargus turned, addressing the snobbish unicorn.

"You are?" he asked, in a tone that suggested he really didn't care.

"I am prince Blueblood, and you have made a grave mistake crossing me." he growled.

"I would believe you. If you were actually intimidating." Flatly stating how he felt to the upstart prince. He then proceed to turn away from the unicorn, who seemed to be almost foaming at the mouth in rage at being talked to in such a way, and turned to face Luna and Celestia.

". Look, I will explain the new body, and any other questions you may have , all in depth and as soon as possible. Preferably now. I dare say , this a tad more important than this little meeting."

Celestia spoke up.

"I doubt we can trust you enough to let you talk to us alone." Celestia spoke, trying to slide as much authority in to her voice.

"Listen. The fact I am still here , in this castle, and have kept your wards in place should be reassurance enough. Please, I do really want you two to trust me, Otherwise me being here will not work. You may bring guards if you wish, but what we are to speak of is highly sensitive information."

Luna and Celestia glanced towards each other, and then to Blueblood, and then Feargus.

"This is a fairly important matter, so I guess we should. Blueblood, Im sorry, we will have this meeting scheduled another time. Meanwhile, you will still be able to come with us, considering this is a matter of national security." Celestia declared., she then turned to her sister.

"Luna, show him to the dining hall, Blueblood come with me." and with that, Celestia began to walk out of the throne room, towards a door near the back, with Blueblood in tow. Before he left, he turned around, and scowled at the winged creature that had dared to interrupt his audience.. Feargus replied with one of his own, showing of his sharpened teeth, causing Blueblood to shut the door behind him with haste.

As he turned, Feargus was about to speak when he was interrupted by a crushing hug, forcing him to the floor.

"You're alright! You're alright! I was so worried about you, you just slept and I didn't know if you would wake up.." Luna then buried her face in to his shoulder, and began to sob.

Feargus was slightly shocked. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. He was one of the oldest beings in creation, and had absolutely no idea how to treat a woman, or mare, without alcohol flowing through his system.

He did what felt natural. Luna was obviously panicking about him, which meant she cared for him, didn't it?

He reached over, and planted a small, quick peck on her began to stroke her mane. They stayed like that for a while.

"Was that the uh.. Well you see… Well, when a man and a woma-…You see Princess..Do you like banna-" Feargus clumsily stumbled over his words, trying in vain to attempt to describe what had just happened between them.

At this point, Luna simply smiled, and began to jump around, and she let loose a girlish `squee` noise, and bounced around for a while, until she regained her composure.

"Thanks, I needed that. Its nice to know that you understand how I feel. It feels good to be loved by someone who isn't family." She smiled at him warmly, and he returned the smile. Luna turned and gestured for him to follow. Feargus complied, and Luna lead him out of the throne room.

Feargus and Luna were in one of the many dining halls of the castle. He didn't know how hungry he truly was after he continued to devour plate after plate that was put in front of him.

They were both making light-hearted jokes and discussing anything that they thought of.

When Celestia and Blueblood arrived, four things happened.

Celestia placed all of Feargus' weapons, including Vile's mask and claws, on the table.

Feargus reached out his hand, and all of the gear turned in to mist, and spiralled towards his outstretched hand. While majority of the enchanted equipment disappeared, the claws appeared on his hands, which he then used to slice up the vast variety of food he was eating to make it easier.

"What absolute folly."

Feargus looked up from his meal to see Blueblood staring at him in disgust.

"I mean YOU! Being death! Don't make me laugh you commoner. You have lost your touch, after my sister placed her wards. Couldn't the all mighty `Death` do something about that!"" Blueblood spat.

Feargus stood up and began to walk over to blueblood, his footsteps echoing around the dining hall. Feargus reached his hands out, extending his claws, and placed himself in to a fighting stance. Luna and Celestia both looked worried, and Luna looked like she wanted to say something.

"You going To back up any of your talk then, you stuck up, pompous, arrogant ARSEHOLE!" Feargus yelled. Blueblood stood still, staring at Feargus. Almost like he was analysing him.

"Just like most nobility, all bark and no-" Feargus was cut off.

"I , Prince Blueblood, master strategist and commander-in-chief of the royal guards of Equestria, challenge you, the so called "Grim Reaper" to a duel!"

**I had to do SOMETHING trollish for April Fools :D (e.g Cliffhanger :3)**

**Regarding my long, unexplained hiatus, I am deeply sorry. Problems kept me from being near my computer, and GCSE'S are coming up, so it means work work work.**

**I will try to keep updates out once every week, monthly at the most.. For now, I have quite a bit of spare time so I will try to write chapters in advance, or just upload them when I write em.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Goose**


	9. Chapter 9

Split Spirit

**Chapter 9: The Purge , Part One**

"Blueblood ,I will accept your offer of a duel, give me time and a place." Feargus answered, completely calm. Blueblood seemed to ponder this for a second, until a sly grin crept on to his face.

"Five months time, at the grand opening of the Arena in Lower Canterlot!"

Blueblood turned around, and arrogantly trotted out of the room. There was silence for a few seconds before Feargus spoke up.

"Not very clever to leave a meeting where he could find out my weaknesses," He turned towards the Princesses, who had seated themselves on cushions.

"I can guess you have plenty of questions, but I have some of my own ,"

Feargus looked to the sisters for approval. In turn, Luna looked up to her older sister, who nodded.

"Indeed we do have a few questions. Go ahead with yours first.." Celestia accompanied her answer with a smile. Feargus walked back to the table, and dismissed his claws. They began to turn from in to a fine mist, leaving a trail in their wake.

He sat down on the pile of cushions next to Luna, in turn, Luna snuggled up to him. Celestia didn't seem to notice, and Feargus thought Luna was just making herself more comfortable, in preparation for the inevitable barrage of questions to come. Silence hung in the air for few moments.

"How long was I unconscious in that room for?" He asked. He wasn't answered immediately. Celestia shuffled uncomfortably.

" Three months." Luna answered, stating the facts.

" Three months?" Feargus echoed, with a sly tone of amusement. "Lets Hope I didn't miss anything important."

"What?" Both of the sisters said in unison.

"Nothing ,I'll ask later. Time for your questions to be answered!" He gave Celestia a quick, smile, not realising it looked slightly menacing with his new fangs.

"How much can you remember of your life and skills as the Grim Reaper?" Celestia put the question forward, showing her intent to learn about his powers, and to see if her series of warding spells worked. While , originally, her intent was to just see if he was who he said to be was. And doing so, managed to see one of his memories.

Celestia nearly shuddered at thought, but resisted. She didn't want Feargus to know that anything was up. Luna, however, seemed to have no second thoughts about it. As soon as the vision had ended, Celestia decided it would be better , for everything that lived in Equestria and beyond, for him to not have much of a recall of his past, or his magical abilities. She was brought out of her reverie by the answer to her question.

" I know I have lived a long time, that is certain," A small, dry chuckle emerged from his lips. " Not the exact amount of years though. For my skills in combat, they just come naturally, they are entrenched in to the very fibre of my being. As for my magic, that comes and goes. I can't remember any specifics. Something feels different though, its like my body doesn't want to remember…" He began to trail off, before he looked back up to Celestia.

"How many more questions?"

Satisfied with her answer, and the knowledge that he thought the wards had not interfered with him and it was just his own memory, Celestia levitated a scroll out of, seemingly, nowhere and unrolled it. It continued to unroll and only stopped when It reached the doorway.

"Quite a few." Celestia joked, showing a small grin of her own.

It was now evening. Late evening. Celestia had many questions, and Feargus had answered them all to the best of his ability. Celestia had decided she had gleamed enough information out of him, and after Luna asked, allowed him to accompany her to night court.

Feargus and Luna were walking towards the Throne room, where night court was held. The hallway was vaguely bland, for palace standards. There were pillars lining the hallway, along with the occasional painting here and there, but mostly ,

"Well that was-"

"Fun?" Luna cut him off, in a monotone voice.

"It got even more fun when she pulled out the second list. You missed a golden opportunity by the way."

"What are you talking about?" Luna raised an eyebrow.

"When she pulled out her second scroll. The fun has been doubled!" His impression of Luna was not a very flattering one, and In return Luna head butted him.

"Also, tell your guards to brush up on their stealth skills, they conceal themselves fairly well, but they forget they wear armour."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a shape darted its way out of the shadows behind him. It seemed to be a that of a pegasi, but Feargus had instantly noted some changes. Instead of the feathered wings pegasi are usually gifted with, this ones wings were like that of a bat, leathery and black as pitch

Another of these strange pegasi appeared from the shadows.

"Fangs! What do you think your doing!" The un-named pegasi reprimanded.

"He insulted us! Us! Who does he think he is , messing with the one of the top ranking Moonguard! Oh when I get my hoof's on yo-."

Fangs, and the un-named pony, who both seemed to be mares by the, sounds of their voices , where interrupted.

"Fangs! Dusk! Cease your squabbling!" Luna shouted.

"Both of you are to be assigned extra training for this! Attempting to assault my guest, only because he insulted your ability to sneak!" Luna continued to rant

"It's fine Luna, it was just a recommendation, and your guard obviously misunderstood me, and once we make a schedule for me, I might be able to help with their training," Feargus soothed Luna

"And we are going to miss night court if we keep squabbling like this, are we not?

After the first two audiences brought forward at night court, Feargus had realised politics was the most boring thing in existence. Since it was night court, all of the guards now wore the uniform of the night guard, and Fang and dusk stood by Luna's throne, where the princess of the night held court over her subjects. The throne itself was a structured the same way as Celestia's throne, but , instead of being the colour of gold, it was a deep midnight blue, and constellations were engraved across it, constantly shifting. The throne was beautiful and mesmerising.

To satisfy the nobility about his presence , they were all told that Feargus was a advisor from a foreign land. No questions were asked.

"… and therefore, the funding should be saved until it is needed, not worthlessly thrown away to stop something long gone." A unicorn with a white coat, and a cutie mark of a bag of bits overflowing ,drabbled on about how he did not want money to be dealt with building something to prevent some strange creatures returning, and to merely keep it instead. He hadn't really paid attention to his lecture.

He had noticed something suspicious about the unicorn. When he addressed the Princess, he was constantly glancing at the guards.

What had the pony talked about?

"That may be true Minted Coins, but it is better not to risk the return of the changelings. If we do build the funnelling obelisk, Canterlot will be more secure, and our guard unicorns will not be so drained." Luna replied calmly.

Changeling, that named shocked him out of his stupor. It also explained Coins' suspicious behaviour. He walked up to Dusk, knelt down and whispered in her ear.

"I would like it if there were some more guards In this room, I suspect a changeling is amongst us. A few ponies are acting strangely. Don't show any signs of shock, but be ready to protect the Princess as soon as things go awry."

Dusk replied with a nod, and motioned to another guard, who then walked out of a side door. As Luna and Minted Coins continued to debate, more guards slowly filtered in to the room. When Feargus was content, he conjured something out of the air, which caused all of the ponies to look at him.

It was the mask of Vile. He placed the mask on his face. The mask, while providing face protection, saw through all enchantments, and magical anomalies.

In the throne room, there was only one changeling, and it had taken the guise of Minted coins.

"Changeling!" Feargus yelled, pointing at Coins, and drawing his pistols from within his duster. It hissed, and 'Coins' revealed his true form.

The changeling's hole ridden horn lit up a sickly green, and he ripped of pieces off of his chitinuos hide, and launched them at Luna.

Without hesitation, Feargus dove in front, taking the barbs right in to his chest. Replying with a roar of his own the shook the very foundations of the city that nestled against the mountain, Feargus fired at the changeling, three shots in quick succession.

A foul green ichor sprayed form the stumps on the changelings forehead where his horn was, and on his back where his wings where. Feargus charged, throwing his pistols behind him in favours of his claws. He slashed at the creature, decapitating it instantly, which caused more ichor to flow out on top the floor.

By this time, the guards had only managed to draw their weapons. Spears , swords and armour reflected the light of the night sky which shone in through the stained glass windows.

"Get them out of here, then get a small strike force of Moonguard the unicorns!. I want a task force ready to sweep the city in ten minutes! Move it!" He barked in a commanding tone.

Turning around to face Luna, he pulled the barbs out of his chest and threw them to the ground in disgust.

"Are you alright Luna?" Feargus asked, genuine care showing in his voice.

"Im fine, but how about you? You took a few dozen barbs to the chest!"

"Trust me I am fine, see?" Feargus' right hand was surrounded by a dark aura, and he moved it over his chest. The wounds, and the already coagulating blood, were gone and scars criss-crossed his chest. His shirt had a few slight holes in it.

"Are you sure?" Luna asked, putting one of her hooves on his chest.

"I could get the medics to look at it, who knows-" Feargus placed his hand on top of Luna's hoof.

"Trust me, Im fine" Moving Luna's hoof of his chest, he turned and walked out of the room. His voice taking on a darker, malicious characteristic towards the end of his sentence.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have some changelings to slay."

"Dusk!"

A mares voice called out of the many, miscellaneous sounds of the Moonguard assembling and arming itself in the castle courtyard, before the gates that led in to the city.

Dusk was a fairly young mare, about 22 years old, bordering on coats was like that of the rest of the Moonguard, a beautiful midnight blue. As soon as Luna had returned, she had become enraptured by the beauty of the night sky, and as soon as he heard the palace was hiring guards for Luna, she signed up straight away. She had shot up through the ranks.

Fangs, on the other hand was much younger,19, and acted in a way more brash than any Moonguard. She, like majority of the Moonguard, was a pegasi. She was called Fangs because something went wrong with the enchantment on her armour, leading her to have slightly more visible fangs than other guards. When offered a replacement set, she refused.

"Dusk!" she called again. "I have the unicorns, but now we are waiting on that visitor. Since when did he become our commander all of a sudden?"

Before dusk could reply, she was interrupted. The doors of the castle opened and Feargus darted out.

"Listen up!" Feargus bellowed. The clamour stopped, and the assembled ponies looked up to what he had to say.

"I know majority of you will not trust me, but you need o put that aside. Right know, I have experienced the most combat out of anyone here. No exceptions," He stopped speaking and walked down to the group of guards. They formed a circle around him.

"Here is the deal. Im in charge, listen to what I have to say. Unicorns? I hope you know a spell to reveal those cursed changeling creatures. We are going to clear the city, block by block, starting with Upper Canterlot, then moving to middle and then lower. You will all split yourself in to squads, of which each will have one unicorn minimum. Clear?"

Each guard nodded, in perfect synchronisation.

"Then let us not dally here. Onwards! Purge the city!"

**Aaaaaaaaand I squeezed out a chapter. Good thing - I have planned story, so I know where it is going. Bad - I hate myself for not updating. GCSE's start in 5 days, so If im not eating/sleeping Im revising -_-.**

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, and sorry if this chapter is rushed! I just want to get it out.**

**Reviews welcomed!**

**-Goose**


End file.
